The mission of the Laboratory Core is to provide access to a broad range of high quality assays needed for obesity and nutrition research. The range of the laboratory support offered by this core includes: genetic markers and arrays, molecular biology, hormones and cytokines, lipoproteins, phospholipids, fatty acids, glucose and numerous other water soluble substrates, biomarkers of nutrition, glycemic control, and oxidative stress, stable isotope determinations, and tissue microscopy and biochemistry'. The range of services offered by the Laboratory Core has been designed to primarily support the main scientific theme of the Pittsburgh ONRC, which are clinical investigations of obesity and other nutritionrelated health concerns. During the past several years, in response to the growth of the ONRC and a greater diversity in its research base, the Laboratory Core has been expanded to support a broader range and volume of science and to enable better engagement with animal and basic science research.